plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrinking Violet
Shrinking Violet is a single-use premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was first revealed in teaser Piñata Parties for Modern Day Part 1 as the premium plant showcased with the upcoming update, and can currently be purchased for $4.99. Shrinking Violet has the ability to shrink zombies in a 3x3 area around it, which in itself has unique effects depending on what type of zombie was shrunk. For a detailed list of effects, see the Overview section below. Overview As mentioned before, Shrinking Violet's minimizing ability has different results depending on the zombie it is being used on. First and foremost, all Imp variants, including Bug Bot Imp, Imp Dragon Zombie, Imp Porter, Zombie Chickens, Ice Weasels, and Seagull Zombies will be instantly killed, and they also cannot be spawned by shrunken enemies. Most other zombies however will have their size drastically reduced, their damage intake doubled and their attack strength halved. Certain attacks that can instantly crush plants are exempt from this rule, such as Gargantuar's smash, Surfer Zombie's surfboard and Glitter Zombie ability to crush plants when the pop jam is playing. Unique effects can be observed in some worlds. Shrunken enemies cannot be picked up by pterodactyls in Jurassic Marsh but can otherwise be interacted with the other dinosaurs. Block-pushing zombies, Troglobite and Arcade Zombie, can no longer push frozen blocks and arcade machines respectively. Imp Cannon and Zombie King are also immune to Shrinking Violet. Finally, all minimized zombies can be thrown away with Power Toss, including Gargantuars which have immunity to it when in normal size. It is important to note that none of the lawn obstacles (such as tombstones or surfboards) count as zombies and therefore cannot be shrunken. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Shrinking Violets shrinks zombies in an area, forcing them to take double damage and reducing the bite damage they inflict. USAGE: single use, activates on contact RANGE: affects zombies in surrounding tiles SPECIAL: shrinks imps to oblivion Shrinking Violet started out shy, but it's remarkable how a discovering a magical talent for zombie-reduction can change your whole outlook. Plant Food effect Shrinking Violet increases in size, more so than usually, and shrinks all zombies on-screen. Like in its normal state, it leaves flowing petals, albeit bigger, once it disappears. Whilst increasing its size, the screen flashes. Strategies Shrinking Violet is an advantageous plant that helps shrink zombies in small sizes, making it easier to defeat tougher zombies. One good strategy is to use this plant on large numbers of Chicken Wrangler Zombies and Weasel Hoarders, preventing them from releasing Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels in miniature sizes. Another good strategy is to use Shrinking Violet on large groups of Imp Porters in Lost City, so that they cannot establish their tents and spawn more zombies. Combining this and other plants that can do splash damage is a good idea, as this can help defeat shrunken zombies quicker. A good example to do this is to use Coconut Cannons, Strawbursts, Melon-pults, etc. Combining this with Ghost Pepper and Sweet Potato is also a good idea, as it can help defeat shrunken zombies quicker (including tougher ones). Do note that it is a bad idea to use this plant in levels where you cannot lose plants, as the Shrinking Violet will disappear after being activated. It is also a bad idea to use this on Imp Cannons and Zombie Kings, as these zombies are immune to this affect. Better advantages are to use this against large numbers of Troglobites and Arcade Zombies to prevent them from pushing their frozen blocks and arcade machines. Gallery ShrinkingVioletHiding.PNG|HD Shrinking Violet ShrinkingViolet happy.PNG|HD Shrinking Violet when shrinking zombies Shrinking violet sun cost.PNG|Seed packet Shrinking violet no sun cost.PNG|Seed packet without sun cost FINALLY GEEZ!.png|Shrinking Violet in the store SVPlantFood1.png|Shrinking Violet increasing its size with its Plant Food effect ShrinkVioletPlantFood2.png|Shrinking Violet about to shrink zombies from its Plant Food shrink zombie.png|Shrinking Violet shrinking a Jurassic Zombie Plants vs Zombies 2 - Shrinking Violet vs Chickens-0|Shrinking Violet in Wild West ATLASES PLANTSHRINKINGVIOLET 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Tinydodo.png|A dodo without its rider, caused by Shrinking violet Shrunken Camel Zombies.jpg|Shrunken Camel Zombies Shrinking violet in modern day teaser party.png|Shrinking Violet in Modern Day Part 1 teaser party ShrinkingVioletShrinking.png|Shrinking Violet about to shrink zombies Shrinking Violet Ad.jpg|An advertisement for the Shrinking Violet. 6555.png|Shrinking Violet after exploding from its Plant Food 66666666655444.png|Glowing Shrinking Violet about to shrink zombies from its Plant Food ShrinkingViolet2.PNG|Seed packet texture Trivia *All shrunken zombies' sound will be faster and higher pitched, for example, Pianist Zombie. *If Shrinking Violet's Plant Food is used, and Thyme Warp is used on the shrunken zombies, the game will crash. *The term "shrinking" describes a shy person, and Shrinking Violet is shy according to its Almanac entry. This is a possible reason as to why it hides in an idle animation. *In Dark Alchemy, all zombies that are boosted in size by potions will shrink to a miniature zombie when affected by Shrinking Violets instead of going back to their original state. *It is the third smallest plant in the game, after Sun-shroom in its first stage and Electric Blueberry. *After it shrinks a Zombie Bull, the laugh of the Zombie Bull Rider can still be heard. Category:Premium plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Area-of-effect plants